Chaque fois que le train passe
by louisalibi
Summary: "Tout le renvoie à ça, et il ne peut rien faire pour s'empêcher d'y penser en rêve." OS Teen!lock.


**Hello ! Un petit OS pour la route. Une fois de plus ça devait être ma participation au Challenge du Collectif NONAME, mais planning de révisions oblige, j'ai pas pu le terminer avant aujourd'hui. C'est un OS inspiré d'une chanson sublime, composée par une artiste tout aussi sublime, que je vous conseille d'aller découvrir si ce n'est pas déjà fait : Lynda Lemay. Une chanteuse québécoise trop peu connue du grand public, mais aux textes tellement puissants... Bref, allez jeter un coup d'oeil quand vous en aurez l'occasion, ça vaut le détour.**

 **La chanson s'intitule "Chaque fois que le train passe", et c'est un Teen!lock, parce que j'aime le Teen!lock d'une façon peu modérée, et c'est un Teen!lock torturé-emo666-souffrance-tourmentd'adolescent parce que j'aime la souffrance et les tourments d'adolescent. Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

.oO0Oo.

 _Il y pense chaque fois que le train passe._

.oO0Oo.

Il y pense tout le temps à la maison.

Le matin, en sortant du lit, quand il se plante devant la glace et qu'il tâte les contours osseux de sa silhouette, quand son propre reflet lui fout la gerbe tant le spectacle est laid à contempler.

Il y pense le soir, à l'heure du dîner, quand il est finalement contraint de se mettre à table, s'affalant sur sa chaise comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils. Enfermé dans son éternel mutisme, il laisse Mycroft faire la conversation. C'est beaucoup plus simple ainsi. Personne ne remarque qu'il part se coucher sans avoir touché au contenu de son assiette.

.oO0Oo.

 _Il y pense chaque fois que le train passe._

.oO0Oo.

Il y pense tout le temps dans la voiture, derrière son père qui le conduit à sa séance de psy hebdomadaire, et que, la boule au ventre, il refoule bravement les larmes de détresse enfantine qui menacent d'envahir ses yeux embués. C'est le troisième depuis le début de l'année. Un incompétent de plus. Sherlock abhorre ces rendez-vous, et pourtant ses parents s'évertuent à les maintenir, pour une raison qui lui échappe. Tous ces interminables têtes à têtes avec des hommes gras et suintant le mépris, serrés dans leur costume sur mesure, qui agitent leurs diplômes poussiéreux comme des trophées et lui parlent comme on parlerait à un attardé. Il lui posent des questions dérisoires avec une fausse prudence, articulant distinctement chaque mot, prenant soin de n'écorcher aucune syllabe, et noircissent leur carnet en cuir de commentaires grossiers dans le simple but de satisfaire leur avidité malsaine.

Sherlock ne leur dit rien, et se contente d'y penser. Parfois, à bout de nerfs, il en vient même à souhaiter qu'ils y pensent eux aussi.

.oO0Oo.

 _Il y pense chaque fois que le train passe._

.oO0Oo.

Il y pense la nuit, lors de ses insomnies habituelles, quand le capharnaüm qui tape contre son crâne a une fois de plus raison de son sommeil. Il soupire, se réfugie au fond de ses draps moites, s'y étouffe, ferme les yeux et chasse de sa mémoire les séances et le diagnostic et le chagrin qui lui racle la gorge.

Parfois il doit se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier. Crier la solitude qui imprègne sa chair, crier la vie qui lui passe au travers, crier les mots qui meurent dans son œsophage et viennent s'échouer sur sa langue. Mais il ne crie pas. Blotti en position fœtale, il retient son souffle et attend que les heures lancinantes défilent, que l'aube pointe enfin derrière les rideaux, emportant avec elle une nouvelle journée sans saveur.

.oO0Oo.

 _Il y pense chaque fois que le train passe._

.oO0Oo.

Il y pense du début à la fin des vacances d'été, quand sa famille l'emmène voir la mer et que l'écume mousseuse de la Manche lui chatouille les chevilles. La danse sauvage, indomptable des vagues le fait frissonner d'envie, et la texture du sable fin sous ses pieds est comme un baume sur ses plaies béantes.

Ce serait si facile. La marée est haute. Juste quelques pas de plus, et la vase onctueuse l'engloutirait à jamais. Son corps serait emporté par le courant et s'échouerait sur un rivage inconnu, à mille lieues du sien, à mille lieues de son quotidien infernal.

Les aboiements enjoués de Redbeard le tirent de sa rêverie. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Sherlock s'agenouille au sol et enfouit sa tête contre le flanc tiède de son ami à quatre pattes. Il ne prend pas garde aux gouttelettes salées que la bruine dépose contre ses joues, et n'écoute plus que les battements effrénés du cœur qui palpite dans la poitrine de son compagnon, en harmonie avec les siens.

.oO0Oo.

 _Il y pense chaque fois que le train passe._

.oO0Oo.

Il y pense en classe, alors que son regard croise celui de son professeur, qui le présente à ses nouveaux camarades. On est en septembre, Sherlock a deux ans d'avance et rentre directement en dernière année de lycée. La voix du professeur de chimie est sourde, lointaine, semblant venir d'un autre monde. Sherlock erre entre les tables et va s'asseoir docilement à la place désignée avec des airs de fantôme. Il fait fi des oeillades dégoûtées, effrayées ou moqueuses que les autres posent sur lui. Ça fait quinze ans qu'on le dévisage de cette façon. Il s'y est habitué. Ce n'est pas grand chose, juste des coups d'oeil en coin furtifs, rieurs ou simplement curieux, mais qui lui font y penser un peu plus.

Plongé dans les limbes de son palais mental, il ne fait pas attention au garçon installé à côté de lui, qui le dévore des yeux comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde.

.oO0Oo.

 _Il y pense chaque fois que le train passe._

 _.oO0Oo._

Il y pense sur le chemin du retour, lorsqu'il traîne sa carcasse frêle jusque chez lui après une interminable journée de cours, le cerveau en bouillie et les lèvres tremblantes ; lorsqu'il traverse le pont et que son ombre distordue se projette sur les eaux troubles de la Tamise.

Il suffirait de si peu. Une petite poussée vers l'avant, et la gravité se chargerait du reste.

Il envoie valser ses démons d'un geste de la tête et reprend sa route. Arrivé chez lui _,_ il monte l'escalier quatre à quatre, s'enferme dans la salle de bain, se cramponne au lavabo pour ne pas s'écrouler et pleure de tout son saoûl. C'est souvent à ce moment là que ses yeux gonflés de larmes décident de se poser sur le tiroir des rasoirs que Maman a laissé ouvert, ou sur la terrifiante rangée de flacons soigneusement disposée sur l'étagère.

Terrifiante.

Tentatrice.

Il referme le placard d'un mouvement brusque et regagne sa chambre précipitamment, faisant de son mieux pour effacer la vision des pilules ensorceleuses qui clignotent à la surface de sa rétine.

.oO0Oo.

 _Il y pense et pourtant, il se retient_

Il y pense pendant ses séances de défonce. _Surtout_ pendant ses séances de défonce. Lorsqu'il succombe une fois de plus après une énième tentative d'abstention, lorsqu'il essaie en vain d'apaiser ses douleurs et qu'il avale ou renifle, dans un soubresaut presque désespéré, une dose à grimper sur les étoiles.

 _Il y pense et pourtant, loin en dedans,_

Alors il s'abandonne, il se laisse aller à la béatitude chaude et confortable qui abrutit son esprit et engourdit ses membres, il plane en essayant coûte que coûte de ne pas penser à la chute, qu'il sait plus dure encore. Oublier, arrêter de penser, de réfléchir, ne plus se concentrer que sur les formes distordues qui flottent au-dessus de sa tête et l'aveuglent par leur brillance.

 _Chaque foutu fois que passe le train,_

Adieu le monde et l'exécrable réalité ! Lui, il s'envole dans l'espace. Le ciel et les planètes sont à la portée de ses doigts, et désormais, rien n'a plus d'importance.

 _Il a envie de se planter devant_

Il laisse tomber lourdement sa carcasse sur le matelas de fortune qui gît au sol, dont la moitié est déjà occupée par deux de ses confrères, tout aussi défoncés que lui. L'atmosphère du squat est suffocante, pestilentielle, et même depuis la brume de sa torpeur, Sherlock parvient à se faire honte, prisonnier entre ces quatre murs de béton nauséabond tel un misérable loup en cage. Tout le renvoie à ça, et il ne peut rien faire pour s'empêcher d'y penser en rêve.

.oO0Oo.

Il y pense chaque fois qu'il voit Mycroft. Mycroft qui apparaît miraculeusement après chaque overdose, Mycroft qui le reconduit sans rien dire à la maison, Mycroft qui passe des nuits entières sur le fauteuil inconfortable de la chambre d'hôpital, terrorisé à l'idée que son petit frère ne se réveille pas, Mycroft qui le porte à bout de bras et se ruine la santé pour lui venir en aide, Mycroft le Saint.

Mycroft sait. Mycroft comprend tout. Il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais rien y faire, que cet infâme cercle vicieux recommencera dans quelques semaines, le tourment, les crises, les cures, et Sherlock sait qu'il sait, mais ils se taisent tous les deux et endurent vaillamment le silence équivoque qui pèse sur leurs épaules fatiguées.

.oO0Oo.

 _Il y pense chaque fois, mais il attend_

 _De trouver la façon d'y penser moins_

.oO0Oo.

Et puis, un jour qu'il y pense, quelque chose de nouveau se produit. D'imprévu.

« Hé ! »

Sherlock n'aime pas l'imprévu, alors il essaye d'ignorer. Mais la voix retentit une seconde fois, plus forte, plus insistante.

« Hé, toi ! »

Sherlock se retourne soudainement quand une main timide vient tapoter son épaule, cherchant à se dégager de l'emprise. Il n'aime pas le contact physique. S'attacher n'est pas un avantage.

« Tu es Sherlock, c'est bien ça ? »

Un peu interloqué, Sherlock prend le temps de dévisager son mystérieux interlocuteur. Un garçon trapu, aux cheveux cendrés et à la carrure imposante, qui arbore un pull à rayures plutôt de mauvais goût. Son visage lui revient curieusement, mais Sherlock ne trouve aucune information dans son palais mental qui puisse lui être associée de près ou de loin. Il se résigne donc à répondre distraitement :

« Oui. »

La main du garçon quitte alors son épaule et se tend vers lui en une invitation amicale. Définitivement allergique aux conventions sociales, Sherlock se contente de la suivre des yeux d'un air absent.

« John Watson. On est dans la même classe, et t'as pas l'air de connaître grand monde, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être faire connaissance ! »

Ah. Ça lui revient enfin. Le cours de chimie, le professeur, les murmures et les regards en coin. Sherlock hoche la tête brièvement, réprime le pincement au cœur que lui provoque ce souvenir déplaisant, et déduit ledit John Watson d'un battement de paupières. Famille modeste. Conventionnelle. Coureur de jupons. Intelligence moyenne. Frère alcoolique. Joue dans l'équipe de rugby. Future carrière en médecine.

Sourire éclatant. Yeux lumineux. Étreinte chaude.

Le plus frappant, c'est son expression : dénuée de tout signe de dédain, de sarcasme ou de mépris. Sherlock a beau scruter attentivement chaque détail de sa personne, il n'y décèle que de la bienveillance. Une étrange sensation de légèreté envahit alors l'estomac du brun, interrompue bien trop tôt par le klaxon assourdissant d'une Bentley noire, garée à quelques mètres de là.

« Désolé, lui dit John. Il faut que j'y aille, les copains m'attendent. À bientôt, j'espère ! »

Il dépose une dernière caresse sur l'épaule du plus jeune, plus tendre cette fois ci, et sans autre forme de procès, va rejoindre prestement ses camarades dans le véhicule.

Le cadet regarde s'éloigner la voiture sur le sentier d'asphalte, n'attendant qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un point noir sur l'horizon. Le temps de quelques secondes de grâce, Sherlock Holmes oublie de penser qu'il veut mourir.


End file.
